


【星辰800】Falling

by fasolinline



Category: NCT(Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 全部都在这里啦——





	【星辰800】Falling

**Author's Note:**

> 全部都在这里啦——

朴志晟被定义为过去者。

他至今无法适应碎片化的弹窗信息，仍然坚持在夜间0800就取下自己的瞳孔贴片，抽空时去听逍遥主义*的演说，讨厌电子生成的影像生长在这个破败灰泛的后赛博朋克城市。

他像一个胎死腹中的半成品，透过胎盘苟延残喘地呼吸，看世界模糊不清，得到的只有怜悯与试图挽救，没有无色的眼镜来正确地处理他。

也没有人会乐于进入他的脑内世界。

朴志晟很挑剔，既想要人来贴近他了解他喜爱他，又不想思维和自己无法接轨的人来自己的脑子里闹个天翻地覆。

在科技膨胀的世界生活太累了。

最新的潮流代替了那些不符合人类脆弱手指的沉重手机，一个眨眼即可处理掉大量的互联网信息，移动一下眼球就可以拨通爱人的电话，自由和隐私被利益最大化。

朴志晟却觉得自己反倒像被剥光了，一丝不挂，太容易被看穿。

这是一个需要过多眼神接触的时代。

他是个普通人，贴着一个过去者的标签，做着这个世界上劳动力最多的基础工作———社会裁。

道德和法律被无限循环修改，每一天都有新的从政者，新的规定，新的理念和想法从社会基层里萌生出来，然后就是日复一日夜复一夜的辩论与演说，朴志晟就是那演讲台前一百张裁判椅子里的一个。

他也是在某一个记不得日期的工作日阴天里遇到钟辰乐的。

在持续了四个小时的公开辩论之后，主裁判宣布晚休，让所有人花30分钟吃饭和重整精神。

朴志晟累得无法做过多的思考，拖沓着步子随着人流往台阶下走，房间右侧的准备室里排队的游说者也鱼贯而出，有一个人有着青绿色的头发。

不是深夏旧叶的墨绿，是和阴暗的钢筋混凝土森林不相调和的青翠鲜绿色，还渗透着光感的蓝。

有些滑稽。

朴志晟当然不是靠染发就去评判一个人是否轻浮，他自己的头发也没好到哪去，是工业粉尘里晚霞那样的橘红色。

那个人也看过来，朴志晟用最快的速度的躲开，却依然看到对方对自己眨眼了。

连着两下。

【Syncing】

【Inter-connection succeed】

耳机里机械的声音让朴志晟痛苦地清醒了大半，眼前的悬空界面立刻变成一种活泼的绿色，他在心里仓皇地腹诽这个人审美观真烂。

【Hi】

朴志晟踏出房间的时候有半刻的停顿。

污染过度的空气让人类失去了在户外开口说话的权利，人声载入电子芯片，靠脑电波传输语音。

朴志晟鲜少去接收别人的一对一语音，认为这样糟蹋听力。而且脑子里有别人的近距离环绕音效实在是不太舒适。

就好像被催眠，起起伏伏的透过电流，不真实也不可信。

可是刚刚这个人的一声招呼像一瓶干净的水源倾倒出来，敲击在浴室的瓷砖上，是朴志晟听过的最干净的声音。

不止水一样干净，也好像水一样带着一种蓬勃灵性。

像他家中那些旧磁盘里的歌。

他呆滞了太久，直到界面上再弹出一声【你好啊】，才缓过来，像一只受惊的小兽，整个人都抖了一下，而后在脑子里回复对方。

【你，你好】

【哇，你竟然会停顿！】

朴志晟已经随着人群走进了贩卖食物的店铺里，低头挑选包裹好的熟食时无奈地咧开嘴角。

【只是思维断层，我很久没有和人聊天了。】

【噢，这样…】

【那你是个过去者吗？】

朴志晟的大手抓住运输带上的营养素含片时猛地抬起头，目光捕捉到对面的店铺里那个毛茸茸的绿色脑袋，对方也站在玻璃窗前挑挑拣拣，视线却在自己身上。

【……】

【不要紧张啊，我也是。】

【噢…】

【很高兴认识你。】

【嗯，谢谢你和我聊天，现在我要吃饭了。】

朴志晟没有等他回复，就挪动眼球把聊天界面扔进了左侧的余光里。

声音的电波被切断，对方却依旧笑着盯过来，朴志晟感到恐慌，转身加入等待支付的队伍，不敢再回头看一眼。

太直白的目光让人避之不及。

半小时剩下的部分很平静地度过了，朴志晟走回自己的工作房间吃完晚餐，从视线里调出工作平台，所有人的声音立刻加入自己的试听系统，下一个人的辩论紧接着开始。

他至今仍觉得这种模式有些怪异而且可笑。人们在静默中站或坐，脸上面无表情，脑子里却是响着激烈的唇枪舌战，空气安静到足以引发恐慌。

朴志晟始终无法习惯0分贝的世界。

然后就是那个绿色头发的男孩站在了辩驳台上。

之所以评价他为男孩，是因为朴志晟认为他看起来很小。

或者说并非年龄上的小，而是对方浑身的气质让他像个小孩。

不是幼稚的小孩，是大胆而且充满生命的魄力的小孩。

他用手拿起了放在台面上已经很久没被动过的落灰的话筒。

是，话筒。

贴在喉咙侧面的口罩过滤膜粘合片被他揭掉，然后他白的发粉的指尖扭开了话筒的无线通讯。

“女士们先生们，晚上好。”

是他的开头。

朴志晟倏地清醒，很多人也和他一样睁大了眼睛去观察台下的人。

公共工作场合并没有空气净化系统，房间里不适合呼吸，但他还是开口讲话了。

相比于其他人的电子翻译好满足所有人种的辩论语言差异，男孩选择了说老式的通用的英语，这样所有人都能听懂。

朴志晟迟缓地意识到他是第一个自己见过的有烟火气的人。

他的自我介绍大概有2分钟，言简意赅，然后进入了正题，讲的也不过是常见的守旧主义的想法，但亲自开口说了，又因着声音很好听，座位上的大部分人都多花了些精力去关注他。

朴志晟没怎么听，知道他叫钟辰乐之后就盯着他的嘴唇发呆，调出变距功能去读他的唇。

奇妙的很，竟然有人能在没有接受过口语教育的情况下发音这么标准。

钟辰乐话音一落，刚结束，很多人就眨眨眼进入公共频道开始了激烈的争论声讨，有些话不太好听，钟辰乐却没有瑟缩的样子，拿着话筒一一认真回答。

时间越久，他的咳嗽就越频繁，朴志晟听得皱起了眉头。

发言是要排队的，即便是在脑子里。

盯着下面那个遭群起而攻之的人，朴志晟活动一下脖子，把自己从旁听模式改为发言模式。

【JS25: 你应该戴上口罩。】

语音答疑是匿名，这句话跳在公共频道里的时候有些人恼火地表示这种话发布上来纯粹在浪费时间，但钟辰乐还是很有礼貌的说了一声好的，谢谢。接着就抓起过滤膜，很有目的地看着朴志晟笑了。

他知道是自己。

朴志晟挪开目光退回旁听，接下来的一切从无数个寂静加一个声音变成了无数个寂静加一个寂静，和之前的每一次答辩相同。

钟辰乐的脸因为长达一小时的咳嗽一直绯红地消不下去，朴志晟偷偷放大，拍了张照。

说拍一张不准确，他拍了好多张。

最后结束时很多人申请下班，今天的工作也就到此结束，钟辰乐正好就是最后一个了。

朴志晟反常地很清醒，关闭掉桌面上的记录仪之后大步追了下去，在门口抓住了钟辰乐的胳膊。

钟辰乐回头看他，脸上的样子好像是知道他会追过来。

【Hi.】

【呃…你好，抱歉。】

朴志晟松开他的胳膊挠了挠鬓角。

【道歉不能和招呼放在一起，傻子呀。】

朴志晟抿着嘴给他笑了一下，一双大手突然无处安放，垂在裤子旁边尴尬地抹了抹。

【我讲的如何？】

工作上没有规定社会裁需要对演讲者保密，朴志晟谨慎地思考了一下，如实回答了：

【观点很常见，但你很有条理，道德方面是能得高分的，如果不是我的工作数值不够，我可以给你写建议条的……】

【建议条倒是不需要，我不是个专业游说者。不过还是谢谢你。】

钟辰乐笑起来，贴合着牙齿的过滤膜反射出电子的蓝光，但朴志晟更多的还是看着他脸颊上皱出的猫咪纹。

他好像生物馆里猫科动物的幼崽模型。

两个人在凌晨3点的工作区步行，然后踩上通往住宿区的移动扶梯，钟辰乐弯腰下去扫描虹膜，支付了一张折叠座椅。

朴志晟站在他身边没动，钟辰乐只好抬起头看他。

【你不坐下来吗？】

朴志晟并没有购买临时座位的习惯，他本身就薪水微薄，稍微多花点钱只是为了舒适，没什么必要的舒适。

他看了钟辰乐一眼，这个人坐的很端正，小拳头握起来放在膝盖上，眼睛还是笑眯眯的。

朴志晟没回复他，低头也支付了一张座椅。

像历史书里的高速公路一般盘桓交错的滑行扶梯速度很快，朴志晟在公寓区最外圈的地方就到达了目的地，然后站了起来，和钟辰乐挥手告别。

走之前问了问他住在哪里。

【我在最里面啦，是我父母的房子。】

原来是个富裕家庭的孩子，难怪。

朴志晟徒步回到家的时候想。

难怪这么放得开。

社会裁为了考虑到员工身体健康的问题，工作一天便可以有一天休息日，免得有人累出病来。朴志晟果断选择了第二天休息，却并没有把时间花在睡觉上。

他睁着眼躺到了天亮。

相关法律的规定是白天0900到夜间2000是虹膜交互眼镜的佩戴时间，其他时间可以选择性佩戴，朴志晟失眠，就干脆没摘下，戴着直到天亮。

太阳使得灰败的钢筋树林散发出暖橙色自然光的时候，朴志晟的眼睛酸到眨一下都仿佛一把针掉落在瞳孔上。

疼比痒更甚。

白天没什么娱乐活动，朴志晟坐到餐桌前捧着水杯，眼前拉出和钟辰乐的聊天界面，想了半天也不知道该发什么过去，转念又想他或许还没起床，最终也只是作罢。

冰凉的液体放了半天也没有多喝一口，朴志晟的脑子里浑浑的，总闪过些潮湿的画面，最后甚至有些头疼了。

他坐在沙发上滴眼药水的时候，已经被修改过的钟辰乐的消息提示音就响了。

【早啊，或许你已经醒了？】

他的声音是透亮的，脆得像一刀劈到底部的青竹。

朴志晟闭着眼靠在沙发上，犹豫着怎么回复他。

【在吗——朴智星在吗——】

猛地试图睁开眼，朴志晟只换来了眼药水顺着眼角流了出去的损失。此时才仓皇地想起来，他和钟辰乐交换了基础ID。

他在两岁时换掉了名字，基础ID却是永久不会变更的。鉴于已经不太记得还有谁喊过他智星，钟辰乐许是光荣地成为了第一个。

音调笑嘻嘻的，朴志晟有些恍惚。

【早上好，辰乐。】

【你才醒来吗？】

【不，我有些失眠。】

朴志晟不太会撒谎，也意识到和钟辰乐撒谎没什么必要，就实话实说，抓取餐巾纸去擦自己的脸，钟辰乐在脑子里疑惑的【嗯———】了一声。

【或许失眠需要治疗？】

朴志晟下意识地摇了摇头：

【我不是每天都失眠，昨晚特殊情况而已。】

【你该不会是在想我吧？】

钟辰乐笑呵呵地调侃，朴志晟却一个激灵【啊】了一声。

【呃，我…】

【哈哈哈别被吓到嘛，我开玩笑的。】

朴志晟用手揉了揉自己的头发，撑在大腿上捂住脸，悲哀地叹了口气。

完了，好像真的在想他。

头痛更厉害了。

钟辰乐貌似不需要工作，朴志晟在家里走来走去地跟他聊天，他也一直在线，偶尔分神去处理些家中的面对面对话，然后又回来。

【志晟你是家里没有人吗？】

【我一个人住。】

【啊，真可惜。】

【可惜什么？】

钟辰乐在那头嘻嘻哈哈笑。

【志晟声音很好听呀，如果能亲耳听到的话，是福气诶。】

朴志晟正对着流理台淋洗水果，抬起头只看见一尘不染的玻璃，和玻璃上自己红透了的耳尖。

【唔……谢，谢谢夸赞？】

【哈哈，志晟真的很可爱呢，懵懵的，是因为没什么人和你说话吗？】

朴志晟还在想明明就是钟辰乐的声音更好听，为什么他在称赞自己，没留意到对方的问题，脸上还挂着傻兮兮的笑。

【志晟？】

【嗯，嗯嗯？】

【我问你呐——】

朴志晟慌忙回播上一条消息。

【你真的懵懵的哈哈哈哈哈——】

钟辰乐好像真的在笑，在那一头的现实世界也在笑，貌似在床上滚，笑得脸上都皱出纹路，眼睛眯起来。

绝对是这样的光景。

朴志晟把苹果放在嘴边咬了一口，靠着台面不知道该说什么。

他能听见那种电流的滋滋声和持续高频的刺耳声响在耳朵里摩擦，脑子里钝锤敲击的感觉稍有些更加剧烈了。

他很少头痛的。

【你今天不工作对么？】

【是的。】

朴志晟离开客厅去寻找自己的医药用品，吃了一半的水果随手放在某个柜子上，等他嚼着药片回来的时候，毛手毛脚地就把苹果打落了。

【啊……】

钟辰乐在那头停下了他的絮絮叨叨。

【怎么了？】

朴志晟抓了抓头发皱着眉头看向落在地上的苹果，在温室里养的很好的水青色裂开，酸性的汁液渗进大理石地板里了。

【呀…苹果掉地上了……】

【哇…处理会有些麻烦呢，快点清扫掉比较好？】

【是的。】

朴志晟蹲下去捡起碎裂的果肉，才想起来那青色像什么。

他从来不吃青富士的。

几个小时前他还嫌弃钟辰乐的审美很丑来着吧。

【那个…辰乐啊。】

朴志晟把脏污丢进垃圾桶，然后去清洗自己的手，盯着流水下的手掌停顿了片刻。

【嗯？】

【Um…下午能约你出去玩吗？】

朴志晟迅速浏览了一眼自己关注的一些网络动态。

【中央花园有一个逍遥主义的公开演讲，就在1330。】

【好啊！我去问问我家里人，等我一下。】

朴志晟因为头痛紧闭了一下眼睛，心里想着药效上来之后就会好的，又喝了几口水，漫无目的地在家里走了走，眼睛下意识地去寻找那些摆在角落里的绿植。

绿色好显眼。

一切的绿色都好显眼。

头痛蔓延着以至于眼眶开始发涨，朴志晟甩了甩头，脸上一闪而过对自己的头痛的不耐烦。

他连自己都很少忍受得了。

钟辰乐消失的几分钟里朴志晟漫无目的地上网浏览，直到再次下拉刷新出不来任何东西之后，盯着悬浮的窗口发呆，眼睛瞄到相册，就点了进去。

昨夜拍下的钟辰乐就在最新的页面上。

朴志晟舔了舔嘴唇。

【我和家人说过啦！什么时候见面？】

被毫无征兆的声音惊着，朴志晟紧张地关掉屏幕，才想起根本不会有人看见。

【喂喂？】

【啊，啊，好的，嗯，好的，抱歉……我们在娱乐区的入口见面吧？那里里中央花园比较近。】

【好的——】

【那我先去换衣服。】

【好——】

朴志晟皱着眉头忍住脉冲一般一阵又一阵的疼痛，走进卧室的时候很粗暴地踢了一脚自己的床，脚痛了一下，心里后悔着，还是坐在了床沿开始换衣服。

街上很少有成双成对行走的路人，朴志晟到达公园门口，和钟辰乐并肩走了进去，心里说不出的怪异。

人们大多忙着在自己的瞳孔里社交，没有人会侧目来看他们，但两个人一起走在路上实在突兀，而且他们还有着颜色鲜艳的头发。

多交流了一些之后朴志晟才知道，钟辰乐也对逍遥主义了解很多，见解很独到，想法和自己有很多相似的点，完全在意料之外。

【我没想到你了解那么多。】

【反正，现在这个世界要么投身政治，要么信奉神学，我两个都还挺喜欢的，但都不精，了解这些已经很多啦！】

【嗯…】

朴志晟立刻发现自己站在了3个阵营的第四角上。

【可我哪个都不是啊……】

钟辰乐扭头看看他，眼睛弯弯的有两点明快的笑意。

【没人要求你进入一个阵营，志晟，这没必要。】

朴志晟挠了挠头发，冲钟辰乐咧了咧嘴，目光不太直白地扭开，因为眼球的转动带动了不明显的疼痛。

钟辰乐比起他自己来说又有些小个子，但终究是男人的身材，只是矮了些，朴志晟侧过头能看见他青灰色和深黑色交杂的发顶。

他看的太专注，以至于没看到一个从地上发射出来的立体音像广告，整个人穿了过去。

被他拦腰穿过的人工智能冲他娇俏地打招呼，紧收的腰封和浑圆的胸部看的朴志晟浑身不自在。

钟辰乐扭头看他那脸红脖子粗的表情，忍不住笑了两声，短促的几秒发出清脆响亮的声音，朴志晟的注意力一瞬间转移了过去。

有几个行人侧过头去看他们俩，朴志晟用手拨了拨刘海掩饰尴尬，钟辰乐反而笑的更欢了。

朴志晟长这么大见过从来不笑的人，见过笑得矜持又疏远的人，钟辰乐是第一个能有如此多笑容的人。

他真的有不快乐的时候吗？

等两个人走进了圆形的演讲池找到地方坐下，钟辰乐还挂着一个笑脸，像那些纪录片中的婴儿，因为一个毛绒玩具眉开眼笑好久。

善意的嘲笑，反而有些过分的可爱了。

朴志晟努力不侧过头去看他，平复了呼吸坐直，目光投向台上的立体条码，扫描过后周围暗了下来，他正式进入演讲会场。

钟辰乐的虚拟影像过不了一会儿也出现在他的旁边，两人和其他听众一起鼓掌，钟辰乐看向他，高精度像素的脸又向他绽开一个笑。

朴志晟貌似被口水呛住了。

忍了半天才没咳嗽出来，朴志晟实在不好意思再转头看钟辰乐，试着把注意力转移到演讲上。

相同观念的人在宣讲内容上差距并不大，朴志晟因为头痛而蹙着眉头，开着录音功能一脸肃然地做速记，稍微整理了一些工作上可能有用的观点，手指在悬浮的弹窗上敲敲打打，浑然不知钟辰乐在一旁偷偷摸摸地看了他很久。

因为工作的需要朴志晟对于演讲更加上心一些，结束的时候从虚拟环境里退出来，很认真地发问：

【你觉得这个人讲得如何？】

钟辰乐抿着嘴在他脑海里“啊——”了好一会儿说不出个所以然来。

朴志晟以为他是不习惯在演讲结束就立刻总结观后感，不知道钟辰乐是根本没在听。

【我觉得吧，一般般？】

钟辰乐立刻顺着他给的台阶下，忙问他怎么理解的。

【你想，他的主要观点就是我们应该回归我们在22世纪之前的生活方式，我个人认为这是不可取的。

【在22世纪之前还有整整22个百年，他甚至没有阐述我们回到哪一个时代，也没有解析哪个时代的生活方式和社会运营方式最适合我们。

【而且，又是哪一种社会最合适现在完全融合的全球文化？我之前看有一位女士的演讲，关于21世纪英语的传播是使得世界更加紧密、推动了全球经济一体化，还是使其他的语言文化遭到了扼杀。当场很少有人有共鸣，就是因为我们现在没有这个顾虑，因为其他的语系分支都已经死了。

【他甚至没有给出我们到底该回溯哪一种文化社会。】

钟辰乐像是受到了启发，也似乎注意到只让朴志晟一个人发言不太妥当，于是向他传达自己的想法。

【还有他刚刚提到的宗教问题。】

朴志晟停下来和他对视一眼，点点头，把话语权交给了他。

刚这样说完一番话，头痛好像也没那么严重了。

【他在这种主题下提起宗教问题还是稍微有些危险的，我个人觉得。

【宗教本质上是信仰，虽然我们现在有神学，但和以前的那些宗教比起来，还是不一样的。我们没有那么狂热。

【信仰本身应该是让人解脱让人有所依赖的东西，变成负担是不可取的。中世纪的神学宗教统治导致社会阴暗一面成为主流，很明显是令人唾弃的经典反例。

【他说宗教是回归旧社会的一部分，可是到了我们这样的境地，没有人真的敢于用宗教统治国家。至少现在没有。现在人类受教育的程度太高了，宗教不足以让人信服，太缺乏科学因素。

【在我看来，他对人类的渺小程度没什么认知。或者他本人根本不同意这种理论。】

朴志晟抬手摁着脑袋，听着钟辰乐在自己脑子里滔滔不绝，忍不住笑意，最后一边行走一边用宽大的手掌挡住自己的嘴，不让笑容太明显。

【我的话听起来很幼稚？】

钟辰乐的发问让朴志晟惊了一下，连忙晃着脑袋否定。

【第一次有人和我面对面长时间谈话交流，话题也很投机，我觉得很好，我挺开心的。】

钟辰乐抿着嘴笑，眼睛亮得像吹出的泡泡，光滑地反射阳光下的景色。

朴志晟又立刻扭开头，眼神虚无缥缈地逃避，被钟辰乐误以为是看见了什么，顺着他刚才看的方向看过去，被朴志晟下意识地一把抓住肩膀阻拦。

钟辰乐的身体是温热的，从布料下透出一种暖和的触感，锁骨隔着人工制品和他指尖细密的感官神经接触，血液从手中冲向他的脖颈，然后冲上他的耳尖和颧骨。

他像触电一样甩开了自己的手，钟辰乐被他连续的两个动作带的摇晃两下，半弯下腿，才好容易站稳些。

【对，对不起。】

在不让他侧身的一瞬间朴志晟捕捉到了钟辰乐脸上迅速合成又迅速分解的戾气，似乎因为自己的动作而不爽。

但钟辰乐又露出牙齿，面容像糖粉一样雪白甜美。

【没事，你看见了什么？】

【我不是在看东西。只是发了一下呆。】

过滤膜让人闻不到气味，可是朴志晟觉得钟辰乐身上隐隐约约似乎传递着什么香。

再去细闻的时候当然是捕捉不到了，朴志晟郁闷了会儿，被钟辰乐带着往归家的扶梯上走，眼光又落在他渗着黑色的青绿发顶里，不免想贴近过去。

从昨晚就开始了，对同一色系颜色的趋向性。

朴志晟头疼得相当厉害，跟有人和他吵架一般咬牙切齿地拧起了眉毛，才把目光从钟辰乐身上移开，免得他以为自己对他有什么不满。

钟辰乐挺敏锐的，扭头逮住朴志晟别扭的神色，问他

【头疼到现在了？】

朴志晟龇牙咧嘴地晃一晃脑袋，不好隐瞒，点头说是。

【没事，偶尔疼这一次而已。】

钟辰乐点点头表示理解，缩在袖口里的指尖点一点他的肩膀，传递着一点儿温度：

【回家好好休息。】

朴志晟意识到自己到家了，于是从扶梯上下来，和钟辰乐挥手告别，走出去两步又回头看他，才后知后觉发现刚刚两人都没有坐下。

钟辰乐已经滑出去很远，脑袋太显眼了，而且还转过头来笑。

朴志晟让视线放大高清，打开摄像变焦，捕捉到钟辰乐粉白的脸。

他也不知道自己拍这些图个什么。

打开门的时候朴志晟还有一种刚走出家与钟辰乐会面的错觉，心里惊异几个小时怎么过的这么快，脑袋却还是突突的疼。

头痛像神经在在脑子里四处奔窜，想法光怪陆离，朴志晟倏地就连呼吸都没了力气。

上一秒他看见钟辰乐了脸，下一秒又有频道中汽车疯狂鸣笛的声响，枪击案的叫喊，雷雨天鼓点一般的水声，还有工作时脑海里大呼小叫的争论。

他没忍住，眼前发黑，冲进厕所吐了个干净。

迟到了的困意涌上来，朴志晟来不及洗脸也来不及考虑能不能摘掉贴片，穿着外出的衣服倒在了床上，扯下缩成一片的过滤膜，闭眼就沉沉睡去。

可是连觉也没睡好。

梦里的东西和神经痛一样刺激着朴志晟的休憩，只不过刺激的不是大脑。

思维停止工作之后前意识放松了警惕，白天所没有过的潜意识通过那些稽查者，拥挤着钻了出来。

他看见雪白的躯体，听见柔软甜美的笑声，手掌抚上翻滚着温度的腰背，有吻细细密密地落在他发烫的眼皮和干裂的嘴唇上，肉感通润的手贴着他的下颌线喜爱地游走。

有人怜爱又多情地喊他

“星星”。

被呕吐感惊醒的时候，床头的电子灯打着0424。

朴志晟嘘声呼唤室内系统调高亮度，撑在床头干呕了两声，吐不出什么来。

毕竟什么也没吃进去。

眼睛又被没有摘掉的瞳孔贴片损伤了，朴志晟站起身子在亮光里摸向浴室，手背揉蹭着发涩发痛的眼球，哑着嗓子：

“亮度30%。”

【亮度30%】

室内AI机械地重复他的话，亮度降低下去，朴志晟才勉强睁开眼。

裤子有些糟糕。

他不太需要反叛自己来否定梦里的旖旎昏黄不是钟辰乐，只是他从没这般梦过。

那双搭在白嫩皮肤上胡作非为的手，明显不像自己的。

脱掉了白天的衣物踏进浴室，清洗机伸出机械臂打理他，冰冷程序化的动作和就在几分钟前的虚幻触感完全不一样。

朴志晟撑着瓷砖把手向下探，努力去回想那声很清晰又很模糊的呼喊。

嘴里闷出一声喘息。

钟辰乐。

他想。

钟辰乐。

情感和不理智一并发泄出来，朴志晟才觉得自己重新正常了。

等朴志晟从浴室里出来坐到窗台上抽电子烟了，他又觉得自己根本就是有病。

不易损坏还吸声的石质将冰凉的温度透过浴巾传上来，朴志晟揉着被机器烘干的头发，叹一口气，吞吐着不见真身的烟雾。

到底还有什么东西是有形的。

接近六点的时候窗外开始变亮，玻璃窗户随着太阳的升起缓慢调整透视程度，朴志晟翻身从飘窗上下来，转身去抓几件可以穿的衣服。

投递物品的管道口发出细小的声响，今天的瞳孔贴片和过滤膜送到了。

朴志晟提上牛仔裤之后裸着上半身去掏投递管，习惯使然地顶一下洞口内的翻盖，感受到簌簌的气流。

这些盘根错节的输送通道，像会呼吸的巨兽。

一半的身体镶嵌在钢筋水泥里而已。

昨晚到家的时候才5点多一些，朴志晟睡得久了，头痛就消去很多。

也许就是因为没睡觉才头痛的吧。

像是自然地联想，朴志晟从头痛又想到钟辰乐，然后重复舔了舔嘴唇。

把瞳孔贴片戳进眼睛里，朴志晟眨了眨来同步网络，看着最新消息，心里哼哼着早饭该吃什么好。

转瞬间钟辰乐就来了消息。

【睡得好吗？还头痛吗？能约你一起去晨跑吗？】

朴志晟失笑，哪有人一口气发三个问号的。

【早安，没想到你起这么早，我头不痛了，谢谢。】

谢谢梦里的你，比药片都更高效。

钟辰乐发过来一个笑脸。

【我去温室等你。】

朴志晟不想再考虑早饭吃什么了。

“麦类的饱腹含片，再加一杯咖啡，调配照旧。”

房子里的女声冷酷地答应，厨房传出机械臂运作的嗡响。

“请快一点。”

朴志晟迫不及待想出门了。

钟辰乐很自律，在朴志晟粗略看来。

等他到达温室的时候对方已经稍微出了点汗，仔细拉伸过了，上下蹦跳着冲他招手，因为温室不需要过滤膜，扯开了嗓子很脆地喊了一声“志晟”。

朴志晟总像刚装上耳蜗的聋哑人，对钟辰乐的声音每一次都愣住，仿佛没有真实听见一样。

他有点幼稚地怀疑，这声音到底是不是真的存在，还近在咫尺。

“你没有工作也起这么早？”

“啊，每天我都有运动啦，我觉得你为了赶早班应该也不会起的很迟，所以尝试约你出来跑步，你果然醒着。”

朴志晟挠了挠头发不作答，心里不知该如何告诉他，自己昨晚浑浑噩噩的要命，还在梦里对他胡作非为了一晚上。

那些粘稠诱人的动态镜头，是他自编自导的私人电影。

视线不自觉地飘向钟辰乐的圆领，朴志晟努力不去看，低声邀请他一起跑动。

偌大的温室还没有几个市民。

温室位于居住区的中心，一年四季都是花草繁盛的模样，是真正意义上的公园，居民可以进来散步运动。

保持了最基本的过去的印记。

朴志晟有规律的运动习惯，天生的体质使他的身材一直显得削瘦，但皮肤下不过是在完全的体能训练计划后锻炼出的紧实肌肉。

他对自己的身材很有信心，就像他对自己的运动细胞一样。

温室占地面积不小，朴志晟和钟辰乐围绕着最外圈的走道一路慢跑，钟辰乐自有自的速度，朴志晟变换着步调和他同行，稍后却发觉自己肺活量跟不上了。

钟辰乐一边悠哉悠哉地跑动，一边还在喋喋不休地和他说话。

朴志晟维持着一种难以置信的眼神看着他。

“怎么了？”

朴志晟停了下来，很大声地喘了一口气，用手背撩开粘在额头上的发丝，看着钟辰乐结结巴巴地回答：

“有、有点跟不上。”

两个人刚结束一圈，钟辰乐在他眼前两步微笑着，声音又清脆又温柔：

“那我们到此为止吧？你不一会儿也要去上班了。”

想不出更多继续呆在这里的理由，朴志晟点点头同意了下来，手臂擦了一把脸侧，说“那我走了”。

钟辰乐眼里一直带着柔软的笑意看着他，他抬手道别，钟辰乐突然抓住了他伸出的胳膊。

他们以陨石撞击地球的速度靠近，钟辰乐像一只小猫一样占据他怀里的每一点空隙，然后一个细腻轻巧的吻落在他的脸颊上。

“工作顺利。”

他说。

然后他笑着继续向前跑去完成他的下一圈运动，留朴志晟一个人站在原地朦胧又羞涩地呆住。

钟辰乐的一个吻像落在冷水里的金属钠小球，朴志晟只得接下来的一整天都心不在焉地工作，心里还在因为那一点柔软的触感冒着咕嘟咕嘟的剧烈气泡。

他发誓钟辰乐贴的很近的时候，身上有清淡好闻的香味。

他把偷偷拍下的那些照片单独放在了一个上锁的相册里，回家的路上又拿出来翻看，心脏跳得快要四分五裂了。

他那一个吻到底是什么意思？

回到家时已经太迟了，朴志晟没敢给钟辰乐发任何消息，坐在床沿思来想去，最后还是毅然决然地摘掉了贴片和薄膜，视死如归一般倒在床上，强迫自己睡觉。

明天，可能也许就会知道了。

“亮度0%。”

【亮度0%】

周围像沉入海底1000米一般暗下去，朴志晟的眼前却还是明亮着钟辰乐甜丝丝的笑脸。

他睁着眼叹气，心里想着他完蛋了。

脑袋里该有的和不该有的东西纠缠扭打，朴志晟疲于一整天的工作，最终还是昏昏沉沉地阖上眼想要睡去。

可是梦比昨天还真实。

黑暗的幻觉里有人用软软的掌心触碰他的肩膀和胳膊，丝绸的被褥上重量压下来，一声声细弱嬉笑的轻哼钻进他的耳朵里，有人用过分引诱的声音呼唤他，像在把他从睡眠的海面里拽出来。

朴志晟的确被拽出来。

防卫意识让他在半睡半醒之间就翻身抓住那只作乱的手，将人影夹住，一把摁进了身旁的床垫里。

他勉强才睁开眼，有人抓着他的衣领强迫他贴近，绵软的嘴唇落在他的耳朵上。

“志晟好过分，竟然一整天都忍得住不给我发消息。”

朴志晟瞬间脱离海面清醒过来，鼻尖萦绕着李子亦或是橙花的味道，钟辰乐隐秘的脖颈近在咫尺。

他的手还掐着对方的手腕，以一个暧昧色情的姿势贴在一起，钟辰乐后退一些让他看见自己的全脸，眼睛弯出好看的弧度。

“你说你是不是很过分？”

朴志晟一瞬间竟然哽住了，身子软下来贴的他更近，最后只问出一句：

“你怎么进来的？”

嘴唇的温柔轻轻接触他的眼睑和额头，钟辰乐像一只猫在他身下乖乖地讨好。

“你的密码太好猜了，志晟。”

朴志晟不是处，可是钟辰乐如此游刃有余，他完全不知该如何动作。

这是钟辰乐吗？

还是他还在做梦？

钟辰乐好像已经很熟悉他，好像已经认识他很多年，抬起腿顺着他的腹肌上下游移，低声询问他。

“你不打算吻我吗？”

朴志晟想，当然打算。

他们接吻，浅尝辄止地品味对方的嘴唇，然后朴志晟用了更多的时间在黑暗里观察钟辰乐漂亮的脸孔，手指留恋地抚摸他衣服之外光裸的皮肤，惹得他咯咯笑，在吐息之间说着“亮度30%”。

【亮度30%】

钟辰乐白皙的皮肤清楚起来。

朴志晟重新吻了吻他的嘴唇，看着他用得意的目光巡视自己，像在巡视领地，然后突然有那么一点恍然大悟的意思。

“我是你的猎物。”

钟辰乐猫咪一样的嘴唇嘟着，被他的吻弄得亮晶晶的，气氛意欲不明。

“你在这方面意外的迟缓，志晟，我只能独自充分享受了这个乐趣。”

“你害得我做春梦了。”

笑声漏出来，钟辰乐捏着朴志晟的脸颊喜爱地逗弄他：

“真的？”

“介意细说一下内容吗？”

朴志晟温驯地盯着他，不知道该如何描述，只好让目光追着自己的手，顺着钟辰乐粉白的手腕往上攀爬，一字一句地缓慢呼吸着：

“你吻我，像这样……”

他的嘴唇落在钟辰乐的鼻尖上，一点一点地啄着，小心翼翼。然后他又往下，重复着他们刚才被打断的接吻。

“你喊我的名字，很温柔，我很喜欢——”

他的心脏胆怯地颤动着，感受到钟辰乐亲呢地回吻，像一只猫乖顺地磨蹭人类的皮肤，只不过没有毛绒的触感。

但柔软的嘴唇比绒毛更加让人心驰神往的悸动。

“我也许回应了你，也许没有……但是我们触碰着——像这样……”朴志晟谨慎地与眼前的人对视，想从他的眼睛里看出些什么冲动或者浮躁的爱欲，但他狭长的杏仁一样的瞳孔里只有苍白的智慧，也许参杂着很少很少的笑意，因为他的脸是笑着的。

“你总是…这样吗？”

“什么？”

钟辰乐的手已经不听话地撩开了朴志晟洗的发白的T恤，他柔软的没有一点儿老茧的手掌顺着朴志晟骨感而且薄的脊背往下抚摸，像在跃跃欲试地欺负他，勾动他羞耻的性欲。

朴志晟像个被聚光灯聚焦的孩子，发出一声隐忍着的轻哼，但没有阻止他的胡作非为。

“我…也许在我之前，你也这样对别人？”

钟辰乐好像不在看他，只关注于抚弄他在男孩和男人之间游移不定的躯体，发出又低又柔的笑声。

“不，当然不……你不一样，星星，你不一样——”他压低着自己的声音，从朴志晟的胳膊流连到他带着些恐慌的脸颊，不加粉饰，没有隔阂的眼睛写满了依赖和担忧。

“你比其他人都特别，朴志晟，你我不属于这里，我想……也许这些可以让我们忘掉，我们的内群体……”

朴志晟没有让他完成剩下的话，他情绪浮躁地抓住钟辰乐与他贴得更近，他们把腿交缠在一起拥吻，钟辰乐的嘴里溢出舒适的呻吟，却倔强地不闭上眼睛。

如果人类赞美大快朵颐的体验，讴歌升华的唯美体验，却谴责美妙的色情体验，那人类的确言行不一。

朴志晟在钟辰乐想要翻身的时候将他压住，指尖颤抖着剥掉钟辰乐的衬衫和T恤，因为他完全的暴露在空气里而胆怯地闭着眼睛，不敢去看他的皮肤和眼睛。

“你很谨慎。”钟辰乐用老旧的英语说，朴志晟跪在他身上，从锁骨到胸腹都显得单薄，他看起来无可避免地被钟辰乐吸引，可是又怯懦地不敢继续下一步动作。

“做你想做的。”钟辰乐笑着安抚，于是他们又陷进重复而奇妙的亲吻里。

朴志晟好像就受困于这一步，不知道该如何继续，握着钟辰乐的手腕摇摆不定，最终还是钟辰乐扯开了他一丝不苟的领口。

高密度纤维的衣物不会被撕坏，所以这个动作并非那么的霸道用力。

朴志晟的脸变得通红，嘴巴紧紧地抿着，钟辰乐又放慢了速度一颗颗解开他的纽扣，直到他的身体完整的展现在钟辰乐的视线里。

“你并没有换上睡衣，为什么就这样睡了？”

他看起来胸有成竹的知道原因，白皙的皮肤随着呼吸上下起伏着，朴志晟的脑子已经停下了一切运转。

钟辰乐白的几乎圣洁。

他好像很熟悉机械床体的运作模式，伸出手去在床下的隔板处摸索着那个统一生产的按钮，朴志晟知道那是什么地方。

按钮引发管道启动，避孕套和相关物品会直接被投放出来。

这个全世界统一生产的床，只有这一个功能朴志晟到现在都没有用过。

他宁愿在服务区寻找可以度过一夜的人工智能，也不会把别人带到自己家里来。

“你也没用过这个？”

钟辰乐总能猜得出他在想什么。

“是的，我不......”

掉落在取物盒里的物体撞击在一起发出响声，朴志晟的脸更加充血起来，他无措地搓弄着过于大的双手，钟辰乐抓起那些东西坐起来，和他鼻尖贴着鼻尖。

“别让我这个都要教你，志晟。”

他温柔地引导，朴志晟就呆愣地接过了那些东西。

避孕套是艳俗的亮粉色，像机械姬的嘴唇，也像电子广告里的樱桃，朴志晟偷偷看着钟辰乐粉白柔软的脸，他的笑促使着自己去继续做着。

在喜欢的人面前彻底展示自己，朴志晟几乎害羞得蜷缩起来，解开裤子时浑身发抖，不敢去看钟辰乐喜爱的眼神，认命一般把自己脱了个精光。

他嘟嚷着“你闭上眼”，在没有等到的时候就匆忙套上设计绝佳的用品，把钟辰乐重新压进柔软的床垫。

“别看我，辰乐，别看我。”

朴志晟对这种事情大感羞耻，可是快感又毫不犹豫地懵逼他。指腹和手心合作着撸动自己，朴志晟倾身放低自己的视线，紧皱着眉头不敢放肆自己的视线，在钟辰乐白软的腹部上流连。

拧开没有气味的润滑，朴志晟连带着避孕套上多此一举的一丁点湿滑液体，一边疑惑这为何人类的发展让避孕套多了这样一项效果微乎其微的附加作用，一边窥视钟辰乐连腿部和下身也粉白柔嫩的躯体，另一只手推开了他的膝盖。

“请原谅我——”

他好像基督教徒一样虔诚，因为钟辰乐信任而大胆的开放浑身颤抖，在他隐秘的地方挤入自己的手指，最后竟然差点呜咽着哭出来。

钟辰乐像堕入情欲的渺小个体，他乖顺地闭着眼睛，手指纠缠在被子里搅动，因为朴志晟一步一步地探索而愈发绷紧了胳膊，最后冒出一声轻微得几乎听不见的哼声，在两人都睁开眼时陷入了对视。

朴志晟像一只手足无措的失去了饲养者的幼崽，红着眼睛呜咽着，在钟辰乐抓住自己的视线时仓皇地退出来，发出让人脸红的声音，钟辰乐的手指骤然松开。

他不得不起身，换了一个姿势跨坐到朴志晟的身上，压着他盎然挺立的性器，大腿之间怪异的黏腻。

“还是要我主动吗？”

朴志晟已经惊慌地落下眼泪，哭丧着重复“对不起”，仿佛自己做了什么大逆不道的事情。

礼崩乐坏的世界没有什么是背德的。

钟辰乐这样安慰着他，吻掉他脸上的泪水，感觉到这个早就进入了工作社会的男人在心里仍然是个残缺的孩子，残缺的部分是爱。他应该曾经有过创伤。

创伤是痛苦的负面经验，而印记是正面的机制。动物体验了印记之后，他就依恋体验到的事物。人之间的印记也是如此，即使它通常出现在母子之间。

钟辰乐无法不想把朴志晟纳入自己的保护之中，他随性地放弃进一步扩张，即使自己很久没有经历过这些，也想先安抚这个哭得抽噎的小家伙。

性爱也许会对他有所帮助。

朴志晟的哭嗝在钟辰乐完全包裹住他的时候转变为一声沉吟的闷哼，他弯起的眼睛再次和钟辰乐相对，这一次里面的不安被某种火焰灼烧着退却。

“喜欢吗？”

钟辰乐还在适应他，呼吸有些困难，但这不阻止他流露出笑意。

朴志晟凑近了讨要一个吻，他们的嘴唇再次贴合在一起，钟辰乐松开下颌接受朴志晟有些突兀地侵入和寻求，舌尖缠在一起酥酥麻麻。他在腿软的片搂住朴志晟的脖子，手指滑进朴志晟并不柔顺的头发里。

自发使然的挺动很快发生了，钟辰乐松开了朴志晟肉感的嘴唇喊出了声，然后又笑起来，朴志晟因为他几乎在发光的面孔局促不已，但没法停下自己的动作。

这种感觉久违的新颖，而且让人欲罢不能。

和所有文字描述的性爱一样，钟辰乐湿热而且紧凑地包裹着他，深入或者退出，柔软的肉体都热情挤压着，朴志晟几乎要被自己的呼吸呛到。

他感到灼热，而钟辰乐的身体散发着迷人的粉红色。自然的，着迷的颜色。

他的手自始至终都恭敬地扶着钟辰乐的腰腹，盯着他平坦的胸口和出挑的锁骨愣神，不知道该用美来称赞，还是甘愿承认钟辰乐是个迷人并且健康的男性。

性爱不应当理性。

最后的犹豫也消失之后朴志晟摇晃着脑袋让自己更像个男人，钟辰乐的呻吟持续了很久，因为他的进出而断断续续。他让两个人的胸腔紧紧贴在一起，即使皮肤上已经渗出细细密密地薄汗。

现在的知识足够普及，即使是人与人之间的原始交配都顾虑不少，但此时朴志晟不想用任何科学所能引发的思考打断自己，他只想看着钟辰乐。

不去看钟辰乐是个糟糕的主意，一开始就是。

朴志晟的眼睛贪恋他醉生梦死的神情，也饥渴于他眼里清亮而且并不昏沉的笑意，他看起来无所不知，看起来仍然愿意引领自己。

“教我。”朴志晟的手在他的背上扣住，低沉的声音像孩子一般撒娇：“让我做你想做的，任何事情。”

钟辰乐同样抱着他，他们的姿势究极老套、普通，但他喜欢这样。

“继续操我，我喜欢你这样。”

话音结束钟辰乐就被朴志晟带进一个更沉迷的吻里，他们重复着应有的步骤，朴志晟的手捏着他的下巴无止境地索要，钟辰乐喉咙里的喘息都被他吞吃了，一张脸憋得通红，看起来更好拆吃入腹。

朴志晟不知道该不该在他身上作乱，但他已经不受控制的开始了。

细小的亲吻沿着他的下颌一直到脖颈，再蔓延到锁骨和胸前，朴志晟的唇舌覆盖着钟辰乐薄粉的漂亮皮肤，感受着他和自己相比足够小巧的手掌在头发里胡乱游走，性色的轻喘把整个空间都浸润到潮湿。

“志晟...志晟......”

朴志晟用鼻音回应着，在他轻轻拉扯自己的头发时还没有来得及反应他要做什么，就感觉到两个人之间的滚烫液体。

声音足够引起羞耻，但钟辰乐只是红着脸颊轻微地战栗着，皮肤上出现敏感的反应，毛孔直竖。

朴志晟能感受到他的热情拥挤，所以并没有忍住。

他觉得今天可以到此为止。

退出来射在贴合着的避孕套上，朴志晟包上纸把脏污的液体解决，钟辰乐在他怀里寻找着合适的地方蜷缩，甚至懒得穿上衣服。

他像个胎儿一般舒适而且感到安全，朴志晟喜欢他这样。

床已经被汗水和润滑液弄得杂乱不堪，朴志晟没有过多的纠结，推掉了被子然后在躺椅上捡来了小憩用的毛毯，把他和钟辰乐一起裹在里面。

他们闻起来不怎么样，但很放松。

钟辰乐的手勾住朴志晟纤瘦的手指，然后他们逐渐缠在一起，朴志晟感觉到脸在发热，但没有刻意避开那种感觉。

“我想你会喜欢我的，你果然是的。”

钟辰乐笑着说，他的声音在朴志晟耳中仍然犹如天籁。

“我喜欢你，我当然喜欢，你从声音就开始吸引我，辰乐。”

朴志晟坦白地示爱，他们于是又交换了一个亲吻。

“你就像钢铁树林里的玫瑰，无论是谁都会为你倾倒的。”

钟辰乐因为他俗气的比喻发笑，然后环住了他的腰：

“谢谢，我是说，我也爱你。”

朴志晟想吻他的额头然后说晚安，但最后只是笑了笑，眼睛因为不久前的哭泣而发热。

“亮度0%。”

【亮度0%】

他们的房间说道。

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
